Kiss The Past
by MonstahClaw
Summary: He broke her heart once, and now he's back. Will she finally get her fairy tail ending, or will she end up alone again? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

Miley stood in the bathroom while she id hr make up, adding a light layer of blush to her cheeks She was enjoying her two weeks break from working. It seemed like all she ever did anymore was work. Work on the t.v. show, Hannah Montana, record Hannah's next album, write hr won album and all of her concerts as both Hannah and Miley and interviews. She was exhausted and was glad when her mom asked her id she needed a break. Miley and her mom decided to take a two week vacation to New York, and go shopping and just relax the whole time. Miley couldn't remember the last time she had been in New York and hadn't done some sort of press thing or concert.

Sadly her two weeks were almost up, she had two days left which her mom and her had planned out perfectly. They were going to go back to LA completely different women.

"Miley, we have o leave if we want to make our hair appointment." Tish yelled to Miley. "I'll be done in a sec, I jut need to finish my make up." Miley said form the hotel bathroom. She added the finishing touches to her eyeliner and packed her purse back up with her makeup and walked out into the main part of their hotel suite. "I need my hat." Miley said looking under pieces of clothing and the bed sheets. "Here." Tish said handing her daughter the black hat.

Miley and her mom entered the hair salon and Miley's phone began ringing, so Miley stayed behind near the door while her mom went to let them know they were there. "Hello." She said holding her sidekick up to her ear. "Hey, I know your on your vacation still but I need to ask a quick question." Miley sighed. "Daddy, this is my vacation as in no work. Can't it just wait for two more days?" She asked."I guess so, enjoy your two day baby girl. I'll see you ad your mom soon. Love you." Miley smiled glad she didn't have to stress about work or anything. "Love you too." hanging up her phone she met up with her mom.

A few hours later Miley was leaving with her hair completely different then shed ever had it. She had her old extensions taken out and new shorter ones put it so it was now right below her chest, and the color was a chocolate brown color. She had always done brown hair with blond highlights and she tried black hair once, but she wanted something new. She felt different then before and thought a new look would help her feel better then she had been over the last few months.

Two days later Miley and Tish were walking through the front door of their la home. It felt good to be home, and she couldn't wait to get to her room and sleep in hr own bed. She was never a fan of hotels.

"So if your vacation over now?" Billy Ray asked Miley as she set her bags down on the living room floor. "Unfortunately." She smiled at her dad."Good, cause about the thing I tried to tell you the other day. They've added onto the Hannah set a bit, and they had a new set built." he said. "Uhm, that's cool." Miley said not getting why he felt the need to tell her that, she's figure it out as soon as she walked into the work the next day."It's next door to the Jonas set." Her mouth dropped. Couldn't she ever get away from those boys. "Daddy!" She said. "Baby, I couldn't do anything about it, they had it half way built when i found was the only open space left that was close enough to the rest of the Hannah set." He said. "You'll just have to deal with it, okay. I'm sorry darlin."

The next day Miley woke up and got dressed as usual, but in the back of her mind she ws thinking about th set changes and having to be so close to him. It was bad enough having him in the me area as her while she filmed her show, but now they were neighbors, and she's most defiantly see him form time to time. something she couldn't handle, not now she had finally managed to pick u the pieces and pull it together. Seeing him would surely wreck all other progress she'd made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I wonder who the boy is, lol. lame I know sorry.

Anywho tell me what you think of this, I know it's short, much shorter then my other story I have manged to ditch, but this is strictly just a filler chapter just to get the story started. While I'm on the subject of ditching the other story, I'm sorry to anyone who was excited to read it, but my mind tends to go a mile a minute with fan fiction and I can; seem to focus on a certain story, mainly because I feel like they all suck after I write them. I think this story is gonna e a bit more of what I want my stories to be like. So make my day, review!

And I still may update my other stories, I have some written up already. I just haven't gotten to it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat in the car as her dad drove them to the Hannah set, switching the radio from station to station trying to find something good to listen to. "Miles, it'll be probably won't even see Ni-" Miley cut him off. "I know." She said annoyed. Why did he have to say that, she was actually managing to keep her mind off that, and now that's gonna be all she thinks about the rest of the car ride. "I'm just trying to help." he said. "I know, I just don't want to talk about it." She told him starring out the window. "I've seen him before, it's not like this will be any different. At least we wont have cameras in our faces." She said. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Billy ray said. "I don't." she told him.

As she walked into the set, she saw a lot of people. Most of them were the cast form Hannah Montana and some camera people. They were obviously checking out the new set. "Hey Miles, isn't this awesome?' Mitchell Musso asked her. Miley smiled at him and nodded her head looking around. "Uhm, Yeah! I can't wait to start filming." She said excitedly. The set was of Lilly's house in the show. "Miley!" She heard a familiar voice and without thinking about it she turned aorund and smiled.

Frankie Jonas came running up to her all smiles. She pulled him into a tight hug and closed her eyes. Oh how she missed Frank the tank, it had been so long since the two of them had seen each other. "Frankster, what's up?" She asked looking down at him. "Not much, just hanging out here mostly." he told her. "Nick, Joe and Kevin have been filming all the time." he added. She smiled at him, fluffing his hair with her hand. "Well anytime they get to boring for you, you're always welcome here." She told him. "Thanks."

"Frankie!" She heard someone yell and looked up to see who it was. Her heart began to race and she had that horrible feeling in her stomach that she loved. he just walked over, calm and cool like always, not showing one ounce of emotion. he just looked at her then down at Frankie. "Stop running off like that, mom's flipping out." Nick told his younger brother. Frankie mumbled something and started walking back to the JONAS set. Miley looked at Nick but before she could say anything someone called her. "Miley, they're giving out the scrips." Emily Osment called to her. "Coming." She yelled back looking at Nick one last time before turning and walking away.

The day seemed to drag on forever. She loved the filming part, but every time she got a break or lunch she didn't know what to do with herself. Something about being so close to him was making her crazy. The only time they had been together since the breakup was during concerts and award shows, so they couldn't exactly say much to each other. Now they would be spending almost everyday in the same area.

Finally after hours and hours, she was sitting in her room, guitar in one hand and notebook in the other. She was always in the mood to write songs at night, which wasn't always a good thing when she'd stay up till four in th morning writing and have to wake up at seven the next day. Writing was her way of getting out all of her emotions out, and if they get put into a song she could go back at any time in her life and read the words she wrote and remember exactly what she was feeling at that moment she wrote the song. It was almost like a diary.

Her peaceful writing session was cut short though, by a light knock on her door. She sighed standing up, figuring it was Mandy, since she was the only one who ever used that door. It was the door leading outside, and a door that Miley only recently got the privilege to use. Now that she was sixteen, her parents thought she was responsible enough to use the door.

She opened the door and was shocked by who she saw standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------

dundundun! Who's at the door? lol. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

The next chapter should be posted very soon and that's really when things take off with this story. The first two chapters were fillers, so the chapters should get much longer and better very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Just to warn you all, this chapter gets a bit...sexual. lol. So any virgin eyes out there may want to stop before reading, or at least have 'the talk' with your folks first.

____________________________________________

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked the guy standing in front of her. She was having the same feeling in her stomach that she had earlier that day and every other time she saw him. She was repulsed and felt like she wanted to throw up every time she looked at him, and was torn between wanting to kiss him, and wanting to slap him.

He didn't say anything, instead he stepped closer to her and pressed their lips together. She was caught off guard and didn't know how to react, so she just sort of stood there while he kissed her. He seemed to realize she wasn't kissing him back and pulled away. Instead of using words, he just looked at her. Did he loose his voice? Say something idiot. Fine, if he wasn't going to talk she would. "Nick, what are you doing?" She asked starring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have come here." He said and turned to walk away. Miley reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, tell me why you came." She could hear him sighing. "I just thought, maybe you wanted." he paused. "I don't know what I thought." he said and tried to walk away again, but Miley was still holding onto his arm and she pulled him back and when he turned around she placed her lips on his.

He moved closer to her, and kicked the door shut as he ran his hand up and down her back. She moved her hand up to his hair and ran her fingers through his dark curls. Oh, how she missed his hair and his smell, and about a million other things about him. The way he kissed her and made everything alright again. No other guy gave her that feeling in her stomach, and no other guy made her feel like the most special girl in the world. Not like Nick did. He had this magic about him, and she was addicted to it, addicted to him.

His hands moved down and rested on her lower back. She gasped for air as he kissed up her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all the time they spent being angry and avoiding each other. She never would have thought they'd end up in her bedroom kissing. Talk about an eventful night. He kissed all the way up her neck and jaw and ended on her lips.

She felt him shiver as she moved her hand down his back. She smiled, liking that she had done that to him, just like he had done to her multiple times in the past. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the wall. She moaned as he ran his tongue over hers. She pulled on his shirt until it was halfway up his chest. He pulled away just enough so she could completely remove his shirt then she attacked his neck, kissing her way down to his chest and back up. She gently kissed his ear, and smiled when he moaned.

He moved his hands down and stuck his thumbs under her shirt and began to pull it up. Once it was off he tossed it aside with his shirt and looked at her. They were both breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath. "I'm so sorry." Nick said. "For what?" Miley asked him, confused. "For everything over the past year. I should have never acted that way towards you." he said taking deep breaths. He had been acting like quite the jerk since they broke up nearly a year ago. "Then why did you?" She asked him. "I guess it was easier to act like a jerk then to have to admit that I still loved you." he told her and she smiled. "You what?" She asked him and he blushed. "I love you Miley Ray!" He told her and she leaned her forehead into his and smiled at him."You have no idea how much I've missed hearing you say that." She said kissing him. "Don't you want to tell me something?" he asked in between kisses. She pulled away and looked at him. She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled. "Nicholas Jonas, I love you." She said and he smiled.

He kissed her more roughly then before and slowly carried her over to the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. He laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her so he was positioned in between her legs and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down closer to her. She had never experienced this feeling before. She wanted him, she needed him.

She could feel him fiddling with the button on her pants, and as he undid them she moved her hand down to his and stopped him from going any further. He stopped and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Just hold on a sec." She told him, breathing in deeply she looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked him, not wanting this to be something they would regret in the morning. If they were gonna do this she wanted it to be something special and something she would always remeber. "I'm sure, if you are." He said starring at her. She thought for a second and then leaned up and connected their lips once again and moved her hands off of his. He waited a moment, then unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them down.

She kicked them off into the floor and Nick rubbed up and down her thighs making her squirm. She moaned as his lips traveled up her stomach stopping by her right side and tickling her, making her laugh. He smiled up at her and she kissed him, flipping them over so she was now on top of him. She scooted down between his legs and started fumbling with his belt. She was having trouble getting it undone, maybe it had something to do with her shaky hands. He just watched her as she finally got it undone and started unbuttoning his pants. She looked up at him before pulling them down and throwing them off on the floor.

She stayed down between his legs for a minute, just taking it all in. "We're really gonna do this?" She asked him, excitement and fear in her voice. "Only if you want to." he said. She looked down, taking a moment to pull herself together. "This is a big step, we're about to take." She said to him. He sat up, pulling her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him. "And I wanna take it with you." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him. He reached his hands around her back and grasped the hook on her bra, slowly undoing it and tossing it aside. He looked her over, taking in every inch of her beauty. She felt a bit self conscious, having someone state at your bare chest was scary.

He seemed to be pleased with what he saw, which made Miley feel a bit better and she smiled at him as he looked up at her again. "You're perfect." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She moved her head back to look a him, and she studied his face for a minute or two before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're perfect." She told him, her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

He turned them over and placed her on the bed gently, leaning over her. She starred up at him as he moved down kissing her collar bone. Her head fell back against the pillow and a quiet moan escaped her lips as he left a trail of kisses up her neck and jaw. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to her so she could kiss him. Nick slowly moved his hand down to the top of her underwear, and he stuck his thumb under the band and looked at her. She nodded at him to go ahead and he slowly pulled her underwear down her legs, starring into her eyes the whole time. Even though she was laying naked on her bed, about to take the giant step into adulthood, she didn't feel scared. She felt safe.

Nick laid down next to her and watched her face. He always could tell what she was feeling just by starring into her eyes, which is something she normally hated, because the only time he ever tried to read her was when she was upset and trying to keep it to herself. But at that moment she wasn't scared she wasn't worried, she was in love and ready to take the giant step with a boy she'd been in love with for three years.

"Do you feel a bit...overdressed?" She asked smiling at him, and trying hard not to laugh. "Just a little." he said smiling back at her. "What are you gonna do about that, Miss Miley?" He asked. She moved down to the foot of the bed and looked at him. She moved up a bit making a spot for herself between his legs. She put her hand right above his knee and started drawing little circles. She looked up at him and she could tell her was getting impatient, wanting her to remove the final article of clothing, the only thing keeping them from going further. She laid over him, smiling as she felt something hard pressing against her side, ignoring it she looked up at him. "Tell me you love me." She said. He brought his hand up to her face, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Miley Ray Cyrus. Always have, always will." She smiled and moved back down between his legs and stuck her fingers under the band of his boxer brief underwear. She slowly pulled them down and threw them on the floor.

Just as Miley was about to look back up at Nick, she felt him attacking her face with kisses. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto the bed and started kissing her fast and rough. What had come over him, earlier he was gentle and sweet, and now he's rough and demanding but...she didn't mind. It was actually turning her on so much, and she didn't want to wait any more. She pulled away from him, starring at him catching her breath. He looked at her taking deep breaths, and without him having to say anything she knew what he was asking. She leaned over to her nightstand and pulled out a condom. Her parents had given her them a few years ago, around the same time they had 'the talk' with her. She had promised to stay pure until marriage, but they wanted her to be prepared just in case.

Surprisingly enough, there hadn't been many awkward moments between them that night, until then. She looked at him holding the condom in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do, this was all new to her, so she just stayed there looking at Nick. "Uhm, you wanna walk me through this?" She asked, blushing. She felt stupid for not knowing what to do. I mean she knew what to do, it was rather obvious, but she didn't know the small details. "Open it." She did as she was told and tore the top off it and pulled it out of the package and waited for more instructions. "P-" she cut him off. "Maybe, you should just do it." She said, feeling extremely shy. He put one hand under her chin, making her look at him. "I don't know what I'm doing." She laughed at herself. "Well, you'll never learn unless you try." he said. That was true.

She moved her hands down and slowly rolled it onto him, feeling extremely awkward doing it. Once it was on, she looked back up at him and he smiled down at her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her softly, he moved her down into the bed again. He positioned himself between her legs and looked up at her. "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded her head quickly and starred at his face.

As he pushed into her, her eyes began to water from the pain, but when he asked if she was okay, she gripped the sheets and told him to keep going. Soon the pain turned into pleasure and she moaned, rolling her head back into the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

You have no idea of much work and thought I put into this chapter. I wanted it to be long, and I also wanted it to be realistic. I mean who's first time is really perfect? I'm gonna go ahead and say no ones. I thought I did quite well on it, and I'm very proud of myself. It would mean the world to me if you left a review! But I hate it when people say 'twenty reviews or no update' I think that's stupid, so I will never say that, just to let you all know. lol. I write for me, mainly, and if someone else likes it then awesome if not then whatever.

And I thought I let you all know that this may or may not be deleted. Not by me, I love this story already but I've got people reporting me, so if this magically disappears open day I didn't do it and I will try my best to get it re posted or post it somewhere better.

Next chapter should be coming in the next few days. I honestly have no clue what will happen so yeah.

And I thought I'd tell you all that Miley and Nick are sixteen. I think they are at least, I can't remeber if I made them that age but I think I did, i meant to anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanna say that sorry if I offended anyone with the last chapter. I know Miley and the Jonas' all wear purity rings and that's awesome for them, but this is a fan fiction, which means I get to control what they do. lol.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick laid down next to Miley, sweat covering both of their bodies. Miley leaned her head back against the pillows closing her eyes, and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Nick asked out of breath. "I don't know." she told him. "I can't believe this." She said smiling and rolling over onto her side to face the boy who had just taken her virginity. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself and smiled at him. "I love you." She told him, and he smiled pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay with what happened?" he asked her running his hand up her arm. "I wouldn't have wanted it to happen with anyone else, any differently." She told him. "Me either." he said kissing her head.

Miley sat up suddenly and turned to face Nick. "What's wrong?' He asked sitting up, concerned. "Nothing, I just thought about something. Give me your ring." She said putting her hand out waiting for the silver piece of jewelry. He took it off his ring finger and placed it in her hand. She wrapped the sheet around herself and ran off to her dresser. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked her. "Nothing, just hold on." She said opening her jewelry box and pulling out two matching silver chains. She put Nicks ring on one and then pulled her own ring off her finger and added it to the other chain. She put them both in her hand and went back to the bad and sat down.

"Now, we'll always remeber this night." She said placing the necklace with her ring around his neck an putting the chain with his ring around her neck. Nick smiled lifting the chain up to look at the ring. "I couldn't forget this night if I wanted to." He said leaned back on he bed, and pulled her on top of him. She sat up on his stomach and leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed both of her hands and held them out to the side pulling her down further. When she leaned back up the sheet fell and he smiled looking at her naked chest. She smacked him lightly on his chest. "You totally planned that." She laughed, and as she reached down to to pull the sheet back up, he grabbed her hands again. "Nick!" She laughed. "Miley!" he said laughing too. "That's not fair, I'm sitting here topless and you're completely covered." She said pouting. "Well if I had a chest a perfect and beautiful as yours, then I'd let you stare at it all night long." He told her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "It's a good thing I love you." She said running her hand through his hair.

"So, do I have to leave?' He asked her. She gave him a confused look. "Why?" She asked. "Your parents. Won't they come looking for you tomorrow morning?" He asked, and Miley shook her head. "Nope." She said kissing his chest. "Really." he said closing his eyes as she kissed his neck. "They went on a vacation getaway type thing, just the two of them. They won't be back for three more days." She said, kissing his jaw. "Brandi's here to watch over things." She said as she made her way to his lips. "So Mr. Jonas, I get you all night long." She told him. "All night long, sounds fun." He laughed. "Shut up. I didn't mean it like that." She laughed. "In fact, I'm putting something on, I feel weird all naked." She said, rolling off him and reaching down onto the floor to grab her underwear and his tee shirt he had been wearing earlier that evening. She pulled them both on as Nick put his underwear back on, and they crawled back under the covers.

Miley rested her head on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay with what happened?' He asked asked her, but she still didn't know how he felt about it. Her family would understand if she decided to break her promise and have sex, but she wasn't so sure how the Jonas family would be about Nick not keeping the promise. "I'm better then fine, Miley. I got to show the girl I love just how much I love her." He said. She kissed his chest, he always had the sweet romantic things to say, something she adored about him. "So does this mean we're together again, like officially or am I just some late night booty call for you Nick Jay?" She asked him."Booty call." he told her. She laughed smacking his chest. "Okay, okay. I guess you could be my girlfriend again." he paused. "If you wanna be." She could feel his eyes on her. "Well, I'll have to think bout that." She laughed looking up at him. "Just kidding baby. I'd love to be your girlfriend again." She said smiling as he kissed her gently.

The next morning Miley laid on her side, watching Nick sleep. She had slept maybe one hour and had been thinking the rest of the night. Loosing your virginity was a huge deal to Miley, something she honestly did not expect to happen until she had a wedding ring on her finger and was in a hotel room in Hawaii on her honeymoon. The fact that it happened when she was sixteen with a boy who had broken her heart once, and very capable of doing it again scared her. She tried telling herself that he loved her and he wouldn't leave her, especially after the night they had just had. That had to mean he was serious.

Pushing all the bad thoughts away, she focused on the sleeping boy who was next to her. He looked so peaceful, which made her smile. He moved a bit and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He rolled his head over and looked at her. She just smiled at him. "Morning." She said happily to him. "Morning." he mumbled. "How long ave you been up?" He asked. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Not long." That was a lie, she had been up for hours, but he didn't have to know that. "Are you aware that you snore when you sleep?" She asked him moving over and siting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "Joe's complained about that for years." he laughed. "It's not loud, just a soft snoring. The less annoying kind." She said. "Did I mention how nice it was to wake up to you next to me?" he asked, putting his hands behind her and pulling her closer to him. "Nope, I don't think you did." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said leaning back. "Anything." He said brushing hair out of her face. "And you won't get mad?" He shook his head. "Yesterday when you saw me on the set, why did you act like nothing at all had happened between us, like I was just some random person on the street?" She asked him. "You didn't look one bit upset or mad, just fine. I just don't get how you went from that to coming over here and, well I don't have to tell you what happened." He looked away from her and got very quiet. "When we broke up, I started acting like a jerk to you, trying to pretend like my heart wasn't broken and I didn't still love you, but I got sick of pretending and when I saw you there, I don't know I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to be there and I wasn't sure what to do, so I just ignore you. But as the day went on, I couldn't get you out of my head." he told her looking at her again. "So I decided to swallow my pride and go after what I wanted. You." Miley smiled and looked down. "Your hearts broken?" She asked him. "It was." He said putting a finger under her chin and moving her face up. "But you healed it." He said to her pressing their foreheads together. "I have healing powers?" She asked and giggled at herself. He rolled his eyes and kissed her softly.

Miley pulled away from him with a worried look on her face. "Did you hear that?" She asked him looking over by her door. "No. It was probably just the wind or something." He said leaning into kiss her again, but there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. "Shit." He said as Miley covered her mouth and jumped up off he bed scrambling to get her clothes. "Uhm, who is it?' She yelled as she pulled up her pants. "Brandi." Came a voice back. "I'm getting dressed, I'll be done in a minute.' She said as she pulled off Nick's tee shirt and threw it at Nick, then hurried to her closet to get a clean shirt. "Do you have my brown boots? Sam's coming over in fifteen minutes and we're going to the movies, so I kind of need them." Brandi said. "Yeah hold on." Miley said as she pulled the shirt over her head and grabbed the boots.

"Pst." She said to Nick, waving him to come over to her closet. "Hide in here." She told him and he walked inside pulling his shirt over his head. She shut the closet door and opened her bedroom door. "It took you that long to put on a shirt and pants?' Brandi asked. "Maybe." Miley said handing the boots her her sister. "Can I look in your closet, I'm not even sure how I feel about this outfit." Brandi said walking into her room and grabbed the closet door. Miley stood there, not being able to say a word as Brandi opened the door. She walked into the closet and after a minute, Miley followed her. "Where's that new dress you got last week?" Brandi asked flipping through clothes. "Uhm, right here." Miley said pulling it down and handing to her. "That's what I want, can I borrow it?" She asked. "Sure, and that'll go great with the boots." Miley said. "Thanks." She said leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Miley looked around, not seeing Nick anywhere. "Nick!" She whispered still looking around. "Where'd you go?' She asked as someone grabbed her waist an she screamed and turned around seeing Nick laughing at her. "You scared me half to death." She said clutching her heart. "Where were you hiding?" She asked him. "Behind the dresses over there." he said still chuckling. Miley hit him on the shoulder and shook her head. "Aw, I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Forgive me?" He asked kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I guess I'll forgive you." She said smiling. He turned her around and kissed her lips softly, but she pulled away when she felt something vibrating in his pocket. "Uh, babe. Your phone ringing." She said. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket answering it.

"Hey Kevin." He said watching as Miley looked in the mirror fixing her hair. "I'm at the coffee shop." he said and Miley turned to look at him. "Yeah I got up early." He continued as Miley walked over to him and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and she could tell he was enjoying what she was doing. "I-I don't know, sometime soon." He said. Miley moved up and started nibbling on his earlobe feeling him shiver. "Bye." He said hanging up the phone and turning to face Miley. In less then three seconds he had her pushed up against the wall kissing her passionately. She smiled as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter four. I wanna say sorry for how long it took me to get this posted. I had this chapter saved on my lap top and every single time I wanted to work on it, my sister was on it so I got stuck on the desktop which has none of my writing for this story. And things have been a bit busy lately, so I may not get to update as much as I would like to. Hopefully I'll get at least one chapter out during the week, but I won't get anything done over the weekend cause it's my sister birthday and we'll be out doing birthday stuff.

Review please. I love to know what you think of my writing, so don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something, just do it nicely please! And I'm horrible at reading through chapters before posting them, but I'm trying to pay better attention to it so let me know if there's still a crap load of typos.

Krissi


	5. Chapter 5

Nick slowly opened the door and stepped inside, hoping no one would hear him. He walked up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief as he got to his door. He pulled the door open and stepped inside, shutting it quietly. "Hello Nichols." Nick jumped and turned around seeing Joe laying on his bed. "Gosh Joe, give me a heart attack." He said walking further into the room and throwing his jacket on the floor. "Why are you sneaking in?" Joe asked sitting up and looking at him. "Why re you in my room?" Answering with another question was safer. "I was waiting for you to come home. Where were you?" He was getting a weird look from Joe, the type of look older siblings gave their younger ones when they knew something they did wrong. "I was at the coffee shop." He lied. "The coffee shop?" Joe asked. "Yeah." Nick sat down on his chair. "All night?" Joe looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. "I know you didn't come home last night. Where were you?" Nick leaned back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "I was at a friends." Nick said, knowing Joe would not accept that as an answer. "A female friend?" Joe asked. "Yes, she's a girl. Now get out of my room." Nick said pulling n Joe's arm and dragging him off the bed. Joe turned toward him, walking backwards slowly. "Who was it, do I know her?" He asked as Nick pushed him out of the door. "I'm gonna find out eventually." Joe yelled after Nick had shut the door.

Miley was standing in the coffee bean waiting for her caramel frappuccino when she felt hands on her waist. She twisted around and saw Nick smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, and Miley knew that every eye and camera was on them. She he pulled away she smiled shyly looking down and leaning against him. "Miss me?" He asked laughing. "Not at all." She said looking at him. Her drink was ready, and as she grabbed it she looked out the window and saw a group of paparazzi, but she didn't care. She was happy, and that' all that mattered. She didn't want to hide their relationship. "Do you want anything?' She asked Nick. "No, I just came here to find you. I have something to." He told her as they walked to the door. "Like a present?' She asked giggling. "Something like that. They stepped out of the coffee shop and was met with twenty or so flashing cameras and men yelling at them. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked past everyone and stopped in font of her car. "Follow behind me." Since they both had their cars there, they couldn't leave together. "Okay." She said. He opened her door and waited for her to get in before leaning in and kissing her softly. He smiled and shut the door and headed to his own car.

Miley did like he said, and followed close behind him. She was very curious as to where he was taking her, then she figured it out. She parked in her driveway and walked out to Nick's car that was still running. "Not exactly a fun surprise, considering I live here" She laughed leaning against the driver side door. "Get in." He told her. She smiled running around the car and climbing in the passengers seat. "So, do I get a hint?" She asked putting her seat belt on. He shook his head. "Sorry, no hints." He smiled at her.

Things between them didn't seem at all different then the last time they dated, it was nice, but it worried her. They obviously broke up for a reason, a reason she never quote figured out, and she really didn't want to go into this relationship only to get her heartbroken all over again. It was really nice to be able to talk to Nick again, and feel his arms wrapped around her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "We're here." He said parking the car and unbuckling the seat belt. "Finally. I was begging to think you were kid napping me." She joked. They had been driving for about an hour, but when she looked out the window, it was all worth it. "Oh my god." She said as he opened the door for her. "Come on." he said reaching for her hand and helping her out of the car. "I can't believe you brought me back here." She said. Years ago when Nick first asked Miley to be his girlfriend, they had been doing a concert together and took a car to a beautiful park that was about ten minutes away from the venue and spent three hours exploring it. It had these huge gorgeous rocks that Miley had taken a million pictures of and a really really pretty lake that they had said they'd go swimming in one day. "Come on." he said leading her to the giant rocks she loved so much. They climbed up them and sat down in practically the exact same place that Nick had asked her to be his girlfriend and then they shared their first kiss. "I've been thinking about this all day, and I wanted to do it right, and I thought this was the perfect place." She watched him as he turned to face her. "Miley Ray Cyrus, will you be my girlfriend...again?" he asked smiling. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'd love to." She said reaching up and putting her hands on his face and leaning in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She was glad that they were official again, she missed his so much. "I have something for you." he said leaning back and reaching in his pants pocket. "I think I saw that last night." She laughed brushing her hair behind her ear. He laughed and shook his head. "I love you Miley, and I'm so sorry about everything that has happened with us, the breakup and everything. I don;t know what was wrong with me, maybe I had a stoke, I don't know." She smiled as he spoke. "But I'm healed now and I never want to spend another day without you in my life. You've been my everything since the day we first came here." He lifted his hands up and opened a small black box that was holding a silver ring. "I want you to have this, as a reminder of how much I love you and how much last night means to me." he said and Miley put her hand over her mouth, knowing the tears were about to come. "Nick, I don't know what to say." She said as tears started to fall from her face. "You don't need to say anything, just give me your hand." he said smiling. She lifted her hand up and he slid the silver ring on her left ring finger. It wasn't a diamond ring, or anything amazing looking, it was just a simple silver band and it had been engraved with their initials.

She looked at it and couldn't stop crying. "I love you so much." She said wrapping her arms around him tightly. He pulled her into his lap and put his hand on the back on her head holding her close. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this." She paused wiping her eyes. "So what do we tell people?" She asked leaning against him. "Well, seeing how we already made our relationship pretty obvious to everyone at the coffee shop, I think we may find it a little hard to hide." he laughed. "Besides, I don't want to to have to pretend anymore. We're together, and we shouldn't have to hide it." He told her. "I agree." She said leaning her head back and kissing him.

----------------------------------

So I know this was pretty short, but I wanted to update and this was taking much longer then I had hoped it would, so I'm gonna start thinking up ideas to make the next chapter longer.

Hope you liked it, review please!


End file.
